


Legends

by alexxwritesfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mages, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Sarcastic Hawke (Dragon Age), i just needed to write about carver, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxwritesfic/pseuds/alexxwritesfic
Summary: Hawke and Carver have to track down a group of dangerous blood mages before they can destroy Kirkwall.Based on the prompt: "We'll become legends. One way or another."
Kudos: 8





	Legends

‘I think that’s the last of them,’ Hawke said as yet another skeleton fell to the ground, dead once again.

‘Bloody blood mages and their bloody demons,’ Carver muttered.

‘Well, I’m glad you’ve gone from hating all mages to just hating blood mages,’ Hawke said with a grin. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The tunnels seemed endless and the hordes of undead were slowing them down. Keeping a tight grip on his staff, Hawke continued forwards with Carver a few steps behind, ready for anything. With every step, the brothers expected another skeleton to rise from the ground, or another demon to materialise.

About five minutes went by and nothing else had tried to kill them. ‘I don’t like this,’ Carver said.

‘You don’t like anything.’

‘Shut it, Brother.’ Carver pushed ahead and led the way around the next corner, sword raised, and lowered it again when he found himself facing a door. He couldn’t tell exactly what the sounds were on the other side of the door, but it didn’t sound good. He listened carefully: there was a scream, it sounded like a woman, and then the scream was suddenly cut off. He didn’t want to imagine what was happening behind that door, but at least he knew they were in the right place. ‘This is it,’ he said. ‘Are you ready?’

Hawke nodded. ‘Whatever happens next, we’ll become legends. One way or another.’

Carver was going to point out that, actually, _Hawke_ would be a legend, while _he_ would be the forgotten younger brother, but he stopped himself. Now wasn’t the time for that conversation, not while the fate of Kirkwall was at stake. Again. ‘I’d rather not become a legend after being killed by a bunch of insane mages.’

‘Don’t die, then.’

Carver almost let himself smile at that. ‘Good advice. Make sure you follow it yourself.' With that, he pushed open the door, ready for whatever he would face. Ready to become a legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short, and that it cuts off before any of the plot actually happens. This was just meant to be a writing exercise to get me back into writing again and get more comfortable with writing Carver, and I realised that if I started writing the battle scene I wasn't going to be able to stop, so I had to force myself to end it there. I'm going to try to do things like this somewhat regularly while I'm working on a couple of big fics that aren't ready to be published yet.


End file.
